Sweet Threat
by InspectorRunge
Summary: Somehow Fred and Shaggy ended up being a couple and the way they intimace develops is a bit funny.
1. Munchies Pt 1

Munchies.

Fred was peaceful in his home organizing documents from his job when was interrupted by the ringing of the phone, that messy boyfriend of his called him to ask him if he could go to his place later to land a hand, the buff blond imagined that he would have to help the duo to once again take a colossal food sculpture to one of those contests that they were addicted; with no much of a choice he´s now in the elevator of the beatnik´s apartment building, though he just reached the floor of destination he could already perceive the aroma coming from the apartment, it intensifies as he gets closes and when the door is opened he´s hit with a punch of smell that´s almost unbearable.

"Wohh! What are you doing this time?"

"Something, like, special, help set the table Fred, would you?"

"Table? you´re not making another of your creations for a contest? And where´s Scooby? Normally he would be licking my face by now."

"Noop, I wanted dinner with just you today so I, like, leave Scoob with some friends from work."

They walk to the back of the apartment where the a big rounded table lays, it has it cloth folded over it and only two of its four chairs; Shaggy enters the kitchen which entrance is near as the former gang leader accommodates the fabric on the furniture.

"Say Shaggs, why this all off sudden?"

"Nothing really, just feelin´ like.

"So what are we having?

"You´ll see, I´ll bring everything, like, just stay there."

Moments later the restaurants´s terror enters the room pushing two service carts with a wide variety of dishes overfilling their four levels, they contain meat, birds and seafood except for two levels that only have sweet things, different kinds of pastries, desserts, creams and other delights; in the first level of one of the carts is sited a bottle of a good alcohol and two glasses. The sport gets up to admire the gastronomic work.

"It looks great Shaggs, for how many hours you have been cooking?"

"Not much really, I started some things yesterday."

"Ah, I see, well, I´ll go for the plates before this gets cold."

"We don´t need them"

"How is that?"

"´Cause we´ll be using our bodies instead of plates!"

"Ah?"

The lanky hippie throws at him with enough force to push him over the table which is large enough to only left the feet off it; he wrap his arms around the neck and kisses him as he contracts his legs up so his ass can grind on the jock´s crotch properly; the surprise attack has the office worker disconcerted and tries to get an explication as his shirt is beginning to be removed but he only manages to get answers on the lines of 'You´ll see' and 'Wait', there´s no much that he can do but let himself be caressed by the scrawny man; when his dick is almost in full length the muncher finally tells what is this about while taking off his undershirt as well as his own shirt.

"We don´t need plates or silverware ´cause we´ll be eating from our bodies!"

"Wait Shaggy I don´t want food covering my body!"

"Like, why not? Is a great idea and I can put a lot food on these huge pecs."

The hungrily launches to lick the strong chest but is immediately stopped.

"Is a bad idea, if we are gonna have dinner we will have it normally."

"Oh, just try it Fred, like, I assure you that it´ll be great."

Shaggy states while he unbuckles the belt and undoes the pants before jumping out of the furniture and pull them off completely along with the boxers yet the owner sits up to retrieve them.

"Stop all this, I´m not going to participate on this."

"Come on, just, like, give it a chance, lets start with the clams and then..."

"No is no, I don't want to have BBQ sauce on me."

"How about some pigeon then?"

"**No."**

"Fine, we'll use only the desserts."

"Shaggy why don't you... HEY."

The self taught chef quickly threw some of the delights into the air, pushes the sport again, removes his pants and holds him down by the head as the food lands on him creating a patron; five columns go from under the chest up to the collarbone and one adorning the neck, the creams and marmalades are poured in the marked lines that form the abdomen framing on those squares of muscle more of the pastries, the rest of them are sited on the arms and legs with strings of the liquid sweet unites them; the confitures also cover some spots of the edible structure.

"Like, see Fred? Is not so bad after all!"

"Stop in this instance or..."

"Just deal with it."

Still holding him down, the glutton goes for the sweet on the middle of the neck starting at the base so he can bite the skin along; for the sport is a strange sensation but not completely unpleasant, it surprises him that the coward is going slowly instead of the normal rampage that it would have made the food disappear in an instance. Is this form that the act is having a steady effect on him as that tongue advances to the left on his collarbone once it finished of removing the crumbs on the central part; Shaggy does not let any rests on his way to the arm even returning to make sure that the area is clean.

"Could you, like, flex your arm please?"

The fitted hunk does as said and moans a bit when hands join to caress his worked limb.

"Like, I love how your arm gets hard when it bulges out!"

The brunet states while hungrily sucks on the muscles, enthusiastic on delighting with the strong arm.

The greedy gourmet passes from the right wrist to the shoulder, devouring with an increasing arousal; when returning to the stating point he goes up to devour his loved one´s mouth whit hunger letting him taste the combined flavor of what he has consumed so far, then descends to the pecs and his lewd starvation takes over him returning to his usual eating manner burying his face in the ample hardened chest to devour the desserts while his hands grope the ripped torso destroying the sweet adorns; is a lustful frenzy, when his mouth is not enclosed around a nipple then is sucking on other spot, his tongue licks over and over the same patch of cleaned skin or runs in the lines of the marked abdomen, the buffed office worker has also fallen in this hunger as he wrapped his arms on the starved hippie pressing him against his muscle body, the beatnik doesn´t limit to just the torso, his hunger goes up again to take the shoulders, face, armpits and all that is under him.

When reaching to the hips, the former leader tries to push him to his forgotten pulsing boner however the always hungry prefers to leave that to the last and instead continues with the legs, he goes in the same way, caressing the fitted limb while he consumes the pastries, their rests falling to the floor; the former detective can only watch him move between legs. At last the young baker is done and gets up to see his work, Fred is breathing heavy and his muscle body is covered in a glistening layer of sugared saliva, grinning, Shaggy pours orange marmalade on the throbbing member and then engulfs it to the root.

"Ahhh."

The stud moans due the feeling of his cock being wrapped in a warm and humid grip, he is once again surprised with the skills of the cowardly man since though his throat is expanded by the engorged shaft, he can move the muscles as if swallowing continually, a some sort of stroking then the gourmet starts to ascend to mid length and descends initiating a rocking movement while his hands explore again the body under him, the blond jock grabs his head to steady the pace.

The oral administration has the athlete in his limit, he holds the hippie in place while he gets off the table then shoves his fat dick into the throat; the scrawny chef has no problem in dealing with the accelerated ramming, letting Fred fucks his face as he wishes; his saliva spills down over his chin with every thrust. The ex- mystery resolver pulls out his pulsing road from the tight oral cavity and stars to pump it.

"You want your filling Shaggy?"

To what the lustful glutton responds with jerking him off and taking the knob in his mouth, Fred doesn´t object to this, placing his hand again on the brunet´s head; a copious amount of sticky goo quickly fills the waiting mouth and the scrawny hippie doesn´t hesitate in consume the sweet liquid, the flow keeps going until it seems that all has been poured but when over used limb is pulled out it shoots a few more strands of jizz on the smiling lips and slide to the full grow goatee.

"Like, now is your turn to eat Freddy."


	2. Munchies Pt2

Since the Mystery Inc. gang had separated none of them have had much contact over these few years due to their schedules, it wasn't until the recent months that the only two men of the group run into each other and started to hang out; then somehow, with either of them not having an idea of how it happend, they started to date. Now the former leader is getting all ready for the visit of the lanky boy, he had suggested to go to the movies but the restaurants's threat wanted to see one in his apartment, so now there is a disc in the player, a big bunch of assorted snacks, dips and salsas on the coffee table, two pizzas on the floor and four 3 L. sodas, the popcorns will be made when he arrives.

"I really hope that this be enough." *Sighs* "He should be here soon."

He glances at the clock on the wall as he sits on the couch, just when he leans back his head the doorbell sounds.

"Fred I'm here!"

"Coming!"

He opens the door and Shaggy just steps in going directly to the sofa, Fred sighs again as he closes.

"Hey man! How's it going? Quite table you put."

"Well, you?"

*Chuckle* "The same, so what're we gonna watch?" Says while grabbing one of the sodas and a glass.

"Child's Play, I'm gonna make the popcorns, turn the TV on and play the dvd."

"Ahh nostalgia, did you get the ones with butter?"

"**Yees,** after this can we do something that doesn't invole you eating?"

"Uh okay, I think I can handle an hour without food".

"You better because I doubt that my wallet can resist another withdraw."

"Hey man, like, I can pay for my own food."

"Fine, sorry."

The last bag is ready and he returns with two huge bowls over filled with popcorn, one covered in chilli and cheese powders, the other with just some salt, to his surprise most of the food is still there, Shaggy hits the remote as soon as he sits and the movie starts to play.

"Shaggy, are you okay? Look, I didn't mean to insult you." Says as he handles him one bowl.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because more than half of the snacks haven't disappeared." The other simply smiles.

"I'm not in the mood for it." He places the plate aside.

"Then what do you want?"

Suddenly the hungry boy kiss him causing that many of the puffy spheres fall to the ground and its container almost going with them, Fred stretches his hand down to drop the bowl while moving to a better position and surrounding him with his arms, immediately the hippie rubs his body against him while his tongue plays with his, soon his rough hands go under his shirt caressing his well defined muscles and not long that clothe is lifted and placed behind his neck, Shaggy descends savoring the warm skin under him as one hand goes further down, this sudden action had taken him by surprise since it had taken a while to get used to this new state of relation, they haven't even pass first base.

"Shaggy!"

"What? I'm hungry."

The buffet threat returns to his labor passing his mouth all over the ripped body while fondling the growing bulge, Fred don't interrupts again; this keeps for a while with the beatnik sliding from his stomach to his lips and back until his dick is rock hard, licking his lips he quickly undoes then pulls out the tick, about 10 inches long phallus from the boxer's fly, he places his mouth above it but a pair of hands stop his head.

"Shaggs wait! This is"

"Like, child out man this's a piece of cake for me."

And he engulfs him to the root, his hunger is such that even his throat muscles tighten; the jock grunts not able to do a thing but lay there letting being sucked by the lanky man who's moans indicates that he is delighted with his threat; he stays like that for a minute or two then his head moves up and down moistening the burning hard cock with a thin layer of saliva making it glisten like a popsicle.

Several moments later and the hippie keeps enjoying his treat with no signs of exhaustion, such a skillful administration drives Fred crazy and only able to gasps.

Food can be consumed in different ways so now he is licking the popsicle as if is melting, the traces of saliva dampens the boxer and his face, later he devours it once again enjoying how it expand his throat, his expert muscles massages the hard 'caramel', for some moments his face goes up and down and in others it buries on his crutch thus taking the traps-inventor to the edge in some time.

"Shaggs...I'm.. I'm about to cum."

But the always hungry boy don't have intentions of let go, instead he ascends and sucks the nub harder; soon his taste buds delights with warm liquid of sweet savour, he gulps it with gluttony moaning lewdly as he fills his hunger; once full Shaggy opens his mouth to show that every drop was drink then he sits on his legs.

"Get here I'm hungry too."

Claims as he lifts the shirt of the devastator of restaurants, his slightly marked torso has a line of hair that goes from his navel to his chest where it takes a T shape which horizontal line extends to over his nipples. Not having the energy to change positions he pulls him down and kiss him forceful, the beatnik places one hand on his shoulder and the other on his head to balance himself as he ascends, the athletic man nibbles, suck and lick his every part of skin at his reach.

Getting near the pants he undoes them desperately, the dick is similar to his owner, long and thin, he grabs it by the base and sucks as much as he can pumping the rest; Shaggy begins to thrust at the same rhythm of his; his other hand caress his body displacing up to his mouth where his fingers are unexpectedly sucked, that teaser tongue of his wiggles between his finger and wraps swirling around each limb, this whole combination of movements help the stud in arousing him, the thrust of his hips fasten implying that his orgasm is near.

Without a previous warning the hippie pours his jizz inside his mouth and over his face, he lazily accommodates over the stud.

"You have some leftovers on your face, let me clean it."

His tongue passes over his jaw until there are no more traces and then his stomach rumbles.

"I should had know that you wouldn't be satisfied that easily."

*Chuckles* "Like, that's very obvious."

"Come one, lest wash so we can eat."

"ALRIGHT!"


	3. Last Course

Despite having spent 8 hours in a hot, enclosed room between frying pans, ovens, steam and people running and screaming, the former mystery resolver Norville Rogers still has the strength to cook; is 7:30 in the evening and thanks to the help of his faithful canine all the food is ready, only a few finishing touches are left, but they would be done later.

– Alright Scoob, like, is time to drop you with the neighbors. –

– But why I can´t stay? –

– ´Cause someone is coming and, like, I can´t have you here. –

– Raggy, are you embarrassed of me? –

– Ow come on, Scoob old pal, you know that's not it, just that really can´t have you here. –

Suddenly, the canine's mouth started to tremble and his eyes became watering.

– Hey, is only for a night, like, I´ll pick you tomorrow first thing. –

The crying becomes louder, that combined with howls it got very annoying.

– Will you do it for a Scooby - Snack? –

– RNAAH – RNAAH! –

– How ´bout two? –

– **I´m not a cheap dog! –**

– Oh fine! How ´bout a Scooby – Snack cake? –

The tears stopped in an instant.

– Mhh. … Two floors? –

– And spicy cheese topping! –

– Make it four layers with bacon sprinkles and we´re cool! –

– Deal, shake that paw buddy. –

So the beatnik drop his glutton hippie pet with his friends and later gets the all the food set for the upcoming dinner, after that he takes a shower putting quite effort in his cleanse. To get entertained while his guest arrives, the easy going guy watches some tv; not much time passes when the door is knocked, in front of the entrance is standing a well fitted blond man.

– Hey Shaggs, what's up for tonight? –

– Uh, nothing much. –

He answers bluntly while closing the door, he turns around to see his former boss get close to him.

– We're just hanging out? –

– Yeah. –

They get in an embrace before the hunk starts to kiss his jawline.

– Really? You don't have anything crazy planned? –

– Like, no man, now let's get to the table, I'm starving! –

The dinner goes well with anecdotes and jokes on some of the weird combinations of food that the self taught chef had prepared; at the near end of the course the lanky man brings out the dessert that turns out to be a monstrously huge bowl of ice-cream, big cold spheres topped with a huge amount of whipped cream, chocolate syrup and crunched nuts, naturally, a cherry crowns the top of the artificial mountain, so heavy it is that the even the food maniac, whose strength boosts when faced with anything edible, struggles to carry it and as expected it makes a strong thud when put down that the former gang leader thought that it had leaved a mark on the wooden table at the least.

– Nothing like a bit of ice-cream to finish a dinner. –

– ***Chuckles*** I don't think that can be qualified as ' a bit of ', not even you and Scooby can eat all that. –

– Like, don't be so sure man, besides it's not all for me. –

– I doubt I will make any difference. –

The hunk says flatly while staring his always hungry boyfriend already devouring the sugared mass.

– ***Mhhp!*** Then I'll try leave a good portion for you. –

– Thanks? –

– No problemo, now dig up before it melts. –

As they renew their conversation, a shoeless foot lands in one of the guest's legs who say nothing about it, even when the foreign member ascends to his crotch and massages it, instead the designated driver strokes up and down the trespassing leg, enjoying the tickling sensation of its hairs while he and his date inject innuendos in their talk to accompany their secondary activity; to move things forwards he indicates the frisky limb how to move. Having enough of being groped and with the frozen mountain, that is in half of its splendor, Fred gets up of the chair.

– I can't take another spoon, lets move to the couch."

– Better yet, my bedroom, but help me carry the ice-cream, like, I hate wasting food. –

Fred smiles at the obvious comment of the scrawny glutton and aids with the giant plate.

Just when they place the remains of the dessert on the end of the bed, the easy scared hippie pushes his former boss on the mattress and the mouth eating competition begins, stopping is only permitted to remove clothes or taste somewhere else; they don't break contact even as they move more to the center, grinding their bodies they remove the now bothering fabrics and delight on the exposed skin; at the point where only the socks are remaining the buffets's terror turns his body to the other side leaving them in a 69 position and the sport immediately takes into his mouth the slim dick that hangs above him, unfortunately it doesn't happens the same with his, instead, his creative friend puts a handful of freezing ice-cream at the base of his dick.

– Shaggy, what the hell are you doing?! –

– Like, told you dude, I can't let food go to waste. –

Quickly, the mini-golf champion has his hot baguette under a cold, milky cylinder, the sport hisses at the stinging embrace.

– Fee.. feels kinda weird. –

– Don't worry Fred, I'll leave you clean! ***LICK*** In the meantime you can prepare me, the things are on the nightstand ***MMH*** –

He looks at the side and is shocked to find a blue bottle and some condom on the furniture and knowing what they mean he can't help but to feel a bit nervous.

– Shaggy are you sure? –

– ***SLURP*** Like yeah, so go for it. –

He lowered his ass when saying the last, giving a better view of his alternative entrance as he adds more cold spheres.

The tactician makes a grab of the unexpected objects setting them on the bed and timidly cups the perky butt-cheeks in front of him, then rubs a slimy finger against the tight knot of his old coworker; Fred is amazed when a bit later his index is sucked in, he redraws it and pushes it in again, the impacts of cold and hot temperatures on his delicate organ makes a bit difficult to concentrate on this singular probing but they're not enough to stop him. Mesmerized by the find the traps expert continuous his examination while his insatiable companion builds another creamy tube on his shaft.

– H... How many times had you done this? –

– ***MMH*** Done what? ***AHH*** . –

– This... –

– Have butt sex with another dude? This is my first time. –

– But you seem.. ump.. well adapted. –

– That's 'cause ***SLURP*** I have been playing with it ***LICK*** before. –

– Ohh. –

That sticky mouth and its changes of pressure however, does represent an impediment at times to the mystery fanatic, whose fascination for the unusual ability to stretch of the hidden muscle led him to to test its capacity, carefully inserting two digits, moving them back and forth, twisting and separating them enough to later on add a third one to the peculiar massage.

– Well, like, we're good to go. –

The scrawny coward gets up, a small moan escapes at the feel of the three fingers sliding off of him.

– Yo.. You sure? –

– Yeahp, I'm all ready. –

Sat on his loved one's tights, the chef of experimental cuisine covers the damped lollipop in the distinctive envelope and bathes it with the helpful liquid, Fred can only watch as his scrawny boyfriend lifts his hips and holds himself above the awaiting limb, the carefree hippie softly pushes down until the crown enters.

– Your okay Shaggs? We can stop if you want to. –

– No, I 'm okay, is just, like, I'm only used to have my oral cavity opened up. –

He continues descending slowly to adjust to the stretching of his canal, letting out grunts while the bulky guy under him caress him with the hopes of soothing him; the ventriloquist sights from relief once his ass touches the other's hips. A laugh manages to get out of Fred when seeing the restaurant's horror reach out for the almost empty bowl of ice-cream like nothing.

The food junkie bounces lightly while scooping what is left of the creamy blobs - the other is not sure if the moans are because of him or because of the snack. -, a few more spoonfuls and all that remains of the colossal dairy mountain is a cold puddle of strange color that the hippie gulps down his bottomless stomach, bucking his hips faster as the weight of the plate lightens and streams of melted ice-cream runs down his chin; once empty, the container is throw away without any concern and he moves more freely. The muscled driver sits up surrounding his waist and the back of his shoulders, he kisses the sweetened mouth in a desperate and loving manner.

In this embrace they let out the accumulated desire for the other, that need of be involved in a more meaningful form than a basic act of nature that doesn't slow down their vigorous ride nor the grunting sounds. In an instant the thrusts go faster, a blast of energy shocks their entire bodies, then decreases brutally until coming to a stop. The pair stays in that entwined position stabilizing their breath, minutes later the scrawny beatnik slides off and both let themselves crash into the bed exchanging glances.

– You... You're okay Shaggs? –

– Yeah, how about you? –

– Great... So... Want me to bring you food? –

– Nahh, I would like to sleep... –

– ...Okay... … Shaggy.. I love you. –

– Like, me too man. –


End file.
